Letter To Me
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: Harry receives an interesting letter that has the potential to make everything different. Not DH compatible.


Author's Note: I have been so so bad about posting lately. I know; I suck. Anyway, I'm currently contemplating and ending for In The Aftermath but while I was working on it this little one shot popped into my head and I couldn't resist. It's not DH compatible obviously, or at least not all of DH compatible. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. The story's title comes from the wonderful Brad Paisley song Letter to Me and the story was inspired by the same song.

When the letter appeared as if out of thin air on the kitchen counter Harry felt a moment of panic; as if he didn't have enough to deal with in his life between Ginny and him breaking it off and Ron. Since Ron had dumped Hermione flat on her ass and walked out of the apartment the three of them shared two months before everything had been hectic and out of control, and the last thing he needed was to have to deal with another letter. Ever since the end of the war the crazies had been hounding him; either sending him letters of praise and verging on stalker status or condemning him and attempting curses.

He was to the point when he just wanted to give up with everything going on. He wished he could make Hermione feel better about Ron and he wished he could just ignore the letter. However, he knew he had to deal with it so he checked it carefully, and when he was satisfied that nothing was amiss he picked it up and began to read.

_Harry,_

_This is a letter from you. I know that may sound crazy, but keep in mind that you're a wizard. I, Harry Potter, am writing this letter from my, or our I suppose, thirty-fifth year of life. Just in case you don't believe me I'll remind you of living off of scraps under the stairs at the Dursley house, Dudley chucking his Playstation, Moaning Myrtle's crush on you, and Cho Chang crying all over you when you kissed her. Not many people know about those things, and the people who do wouldn't be very likely to write this letter as a joke would they?_

_Now we've gotten that out of the way, I should say that if I've got this right you're receiving this letter just after your nineteenth birthday. Ron has left Hermione, and I should mention that she'll be just fine, Ron wasn't the love of her life or anything like that, just like you discovered Ginny wasn't the love of yours. Eventually Ron will show back up and your relationship will be okay after a while. I know at this point that seems unlikely but it's true. You and Ginny will also manage to become good friends again._

_I also need to tell you to make sure you make an effort with Teddy. He'll be a good kid no matter what, but he'll be better with his Godfather's help. Make sure you appreciate Molly and Arthur. They have done and still do so much for you and one day they won't be there, so make sure you appreciate them while you have them._

_I know this is reaching you at a hard time. The war is over and you're feeling like everything's up in the air. It seems like relationships are falling apart right and left and you've been getting a lot of letters either shoving you into savior status or condemning your actions, and you're worried things will never get better. I need to tell you that they do get better, worlds better. You end up with a gorgeous wife and two amazing kids. You grow into a good man._

_I know you're feeling something strong for someone you never expected. You've fallen in love with her even though you feel like it's wrong. You want to ignore it but you shouldn't, you can't. You don't know it, but she's the one. She's always felt the same, so don't give up like we both know you're thinking of doing. Today's the day Harry, do something about it. I'll see you in the mirror in a few years time._

_Harry_

For a moment Harry could only stare down at the paper amazedly. He didn't doubt it's authenticity, but he wasn't quite sure what to do with the information he'd just been handed. She was the one, she felt the same. She…

His thoughts scattered when the door opened and shut and she walked in. "They were out of cocoa at the market so we'll have to do without for a few days but…" She trailed off when she saw the off way he was looking at her. "Harry?"

He shook his head to clear the dust and thought 'it's now or never', reached for her and pulled her into his arms.

"Harry, what are you…? Her words cut off abruptly as he lowered his mouth to hers. She clung to him desperately as he kissed her slowly and thoroughly.

He only pulled way when he felt her tears fall. He brushed them away will shaky hands. "Hermione?"

"What took you so long?"


End file.
